Problemas da Sociedade
by Mafe Ly
Summary: Querer fazer parte do esteriótipo pode afetar qualquer pessoa. Dedicatória pra uma amiga - SakuraXShaoran-
1. Desmaio

_Oiee!_

_Bom.._

_eu fiz essa fic por causa da minha amiga, então é como se fosse uma "dedicatória"...E ainda é sobre um assunto polêmico!_

**Explicações:**

- blá blá blá (fala da personagem)

-" blá blá blá" (pensamento da personagem)

OoOoOoOoOo (mudança de tempo ou cenário)

_Enjoy ^~ _

**Problemas da Sociedade**

**By Mafê Ly**

**Primeiro Capítulo: Desmaio**

Já estava tudo bem. As cartas Clow já haviam se transformado em cartas Sakura. A cidade estava salva da magia das cartas. Isso faziam 4 agora tinha 16 anos, estudava com seus antigos amigos. Aqueles que sempre a ajudam em tudo e sempre lhe davam apoio, para qualquer coisa.

Mas, passaram-se alguns dias do ano letivo e seus amigos começaram a se reunir,sem que Sakura soubesse, para discutir sobre um assunto muito importante. Normalmente eles eram os primeiros a saírem da sala depois que as aulas acabavam, deixando Sakura para trás. Isso fazia com que tivessem um tempo maior para suas reuniões.

-Eu estou muito preocupada com a Sakura. Ela não está se alimentando direito e eu também percebo que ela está agindo diferente. - Tomoyo diz preocupada.

-É verdade. Quando eu a conheci, ela não agia assim e parece que ela emagreceu muito.- Shoran disse preocupado como Tomoyo.

-Uhum. Quando eu a conheci ela era muito diferente. - todos começaram a relembrar como Sakura era com 12 anos, mas Meilin corta todos os pensamentos - Shoran, por que você fica olhando para a barriga da Sakura?

-Hã?? O-o que?? Eu n-nã...Não faço isso. Eu só percebi que ela emagreceu!

- Você ainda gosta da Sakura, né? Ahh, meu primo não mudou nada!- diz Meilin encenando esbanjar felicidade e abraçando Shoran.

-Eu...Eu n-nã...o...

-Shoran, você gosta dela há 4 anos! Tem que falar pra ela. Como eu disse antes, a Sakura não percebe nada se não falarem. Você tem que contar. - Tomoyo diz amigavelmente

-É! E se o pior acontecer, nós estaremos aqui.

-É...Eu tenho que contar - diz olhando para baixo.

-Shhh...Ela ta vindo!-Meilin alerta.

Estavam se aproximando duas pessoas. Uma era uma garota alta, muito magra para a altura, com olhos verdes e corpo bem definido. E a outra pessoa era um garoto um pouco mais alto que a garota que estava ao lado, com cabelos meia-noite, olhos da mesma cor e óculos arredondados.

-Oi, gente!-diz a garota super feliz.

-Olá a todos - foi a vez do garoto falar, de uma forma tranqüila.

-Oi, Sakura. Oi, Eriol. - diz Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Nós estávamos procurando vocês para irmos embora.

-Então vamos! - Meilin diz se levantando e logo os outros fazem o mesmo.

Todos foram em direção à casa de Sakura, já que tinham combinado passar a tarde lá. Depois de algum tempo, eles chegam e se acomodam na sala. Sakura vai para a cozinha preparar o chá e alguns doces.

-Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Bom dia, Kero - cumprimenta Tomoyo gentilmente.

-Olá, Kerberos- cumprimenta também, seu antigo dono.

-A gente sempre vem aqui, caso você não tenha percebido -Shoran diz como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Bom, eu não me lembro disso!

-Vai ver porque você fica trancado no quarto jogando vídeo-game!-Shoran retruca e os dois começam a se olhar mortalmente.

-Já chega, Kero! - Sakura entra na sala com uma badeja cheia de doces.

-Teve sorte, pirallho. - Kero muda totalmente de atitude - Sakura, eu quero doce!

-Pode pegar, Kero - Tomoyo mostra os doces.

-Ahh! Obrigado!- e dizendo isso, Kero coloca um doce inteiro na boca. E em seguida, todos começam a pegá-los.

-Nossa! Isto está muito bom - parabeniza Meilin.

-Você não vai comer, Sakura?- Shoran pergunta olhando para a garota.

-Não, eu não estou com fome.

-Mas, Sakura, você não comeu nada o dia inteiro - Tomoyo diz preocupada.

-Você precisa comer alguma coisa, se não vai passar mal - Eriol afirma.

-Mas eu não quero comer. Ah, é! Esqueci o chá. E vou pegar - e dizendo isso ela sai da sala.

-A Sakura não comeu nada hoje, isso é muito ruim - Tomoyo fala não sem preocupação na voz

-O que está acontecendo com ela? - Eriol pergunta para qualquer um que pudesse responder.

-Nós não sabemos. Mas ela está diferente. Kerberos, você não percebeu nada? - Shoran se volta para o guardião.

-Hmmm...Agora que você falou, ela está muito estranha...

-E se ela estiver com anorexia?- sugere Meilin

Todos ficam se entreolhando até que ouvem um barulho vindo da cozinha. Eles entram no cômodo e encontram o corpo de Sakura no chão, junto com os copos de chá.

-Ai, meu Deus, Sakura!-Tomoyo exclama em pânico.

Shoran carrega o corpo de Sakura até o sofá da sala e o coloca delicadamente lá. Depois tenta ver se Sakura está respirando.

-Ela desmaiou.

-Então, será que o que a Meilin sugeriu está certo? Sobre a anorexia? - Eriol pergunta.

-Se for isso, então está explicado o desmaio da Sakura outro dia.

-O que? Ela desmaiou outro dia, Kero? - Tomoyo pergunta mais preocupada ainda.

-Sim.

FLASHBACK

_Sakura estava voltando do colégio. Seus amigos não iriam à casa dela hoje. Ela chegou em casa e não tinha ninguém, exceto Kero._

_-Nossa...Eu to um pouco tonta. Mas não deve ser nada. É melhor eu subir e fazer a lição._

_Então, Sakura sobe as escadas, tropeçando em alguns degraus, fazendo um barulho que Kero pode ouvir. Então, ele saiu da frente do vídeo-game, e quando abriu a porta Sakura caiu desmaiada em cima dele."_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Ela não nos contou isso! - Shoran diz irritado.

-Acho que é melhor levarmos a Sakura para o hospital, caso seja algo mais grave. - Eriol sugere, preocupado com a amiga.

-Eu já chamei uma ambulância - diz Meilin-Agora é só esperar ela chegar.

-Enquanto isso eu vou deixar um bilhete para o Touya. Quando ele chegar ele lê. - e então Tomoyo escreveu o bilhete e deixou em cima da mesa.

OoOooo

Acabou esse capítulo =D

O que acharam? Reviews por favor, assim eu posto o segundo capítulo =D

Bjos*

Mafê Ly**


	2. A Doença

_Oiii gente ^^_

_Bom, o segundo capítulo ta aqui ^^_

_Enjoy~_

**Problemas da Sociedade**

**Capítulo Dois: A Doença**

No hospital, encaminharam Sakura para um quarto no 5º andar. Mesmo desacordada o médico já fazia alguns exames e pegava as medidas de Sakura. Depois de coletar amostra de sangue,ele sai do quarto e depois de 1 hora ele volta com o resultado.

-Quantos anos vocês tem?

-16 todos nós. - Meilin responde

-Certo. E vocês têm algum grau de parentesco com a paciente?

-Não, nós somos amigos dela. Nós estávamos na casa dela, quando ouvimos um barulho vindo da cozinha, e quando fomos ver, ela estava...Desmaiada no chão. - Tomoyo conta o que aconteceu, um pouco nervosa.

-Mas o que ela tem?- Shoran perguntou diretamente

-Nós analisamos as medidas,a porcentagem de gordura no corpo e a quantidade de elementos como ferro e cálcio no sangue. - o médico fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Eu sinto informar, mas sua amiga sofre de anorexia. - o quarto ficou em total silêncio.

-Ela ficará bem? - Eriol corta o silêncio.

-Eu não sei informar. - o médico respondeu sério - O caso dela é grave. Vocês sabem me dizer, aproximadamente, há quanto tempo começaram a perceber a perda de peso de Sakura?

-Mmm...Acho que há uns 2 anos. Mas achamos que era por causa do colegial, ela estava se esforçando muito nos estudos e deixando de se cuidar. – Tomoyo apressou-se a explicar ao médico.

- Além disso, ela praticava muitos esportes. – Meilin completou.

-A doença começou a se agravar. Os pais dela estão cientes sobre a alimentação dela?

-O irmão dela também havia percebido que ela estava agindo diferente. O pai também, mas ele trabalha muito, então quase não tinha tempo para ficar em casa e a mãe dela faleceu há anos- Shoran explicou para o médico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na casa de Sakura, Touya e seu pai acabaram de chegar. Touya viu um papel em cima da mesa, então pegou-o e leu em voz alta.

"_Touya,_

_Levamos a Sakura para o hospital de Tomoeda porque ela não passou bem esta tarde. Quando chegar ligue no celular da Sakura, porque ele está comigo._

_Venha rápido para cá._

_Tomoyo."_

Fujitaka deixou a pasta que levava sempre consigo cair no chão.

- O que? A Sa-Sakura no hospital? - disse surpreso e preocupado.

-Eu vou ligar para a Tomoyo. - Touya discou o número do celular da Sakura e Tomoyo atendeu, poucos segundos depois - Alô, Tomoyo?

-Touya!

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura?

-Ela desmaiou. Por favor, venham para cá rápido. Estamos no quarto 532.

-Já estamos indo! - Touya desligou o telefone e ele e Fujitaka foram correndo para o carro. Quando abriu a porta, Touya viu Yukito com um livro na mão, prestes a bater nela.

-Touya, você deixou um livro comigo e- Touya cortou rapidamente Yukito

-Agora não, Yukito. Eu tenho que ir para o hospital - ele diz já abrindo a porta do carro.

-Hospital???

-A Sakura tá no hospital!

-A Sakura?! Eu vou junto!

Assim, Yukito entra no carro e eles partem correndo para o hospital.

OoOoOOoOO

_Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno O outro vai ser maior =D_

_Bjos*_

_Mafê Ly**_


	3. A Declaração

_Oiii =)_

_Ai gente, desculpa a demora _ tive uns problemas ai, mas agora ta tudo certo!_

_Enjoy~_

_OoOoo_

**Problemas da Sociedade**

**Capítulo Três: A Declaração**

Chegaram e em menos de 5 minutos fizeram uma ficha do hospital, para que pudessem entrar e em seguida foram para o quarto.

Quando abriram a porta, viram os amigos de Sakura e ela dormindo na cama. O médico pediu para que eles saíssem para que ele pudesse falar com o responsável pela paciente.

Assim, os adolescentes decidiram ir para a lanchonete, para colocarem os pensamentos em ordem. Então se sentam e pedem algo para beber. E depois de alguns minutos as bebidas chegam.

-É Meilin, aprece que você estava certa- Eriol comentou, para quebrar o silêncio

-É, mas, eu não queria estar...

-A Sakura é tão sorridente, tão...feliz...Por-porque ela faria isso?-Tomoyo diz com algumas lágrimas.

Nesse instante, o celular de Eriol toca.

-É a Nakuru...Com licença.- ele coloca o celular na orelha, mas rapidamente tira, devido ao grito da garota.

-ERIOL! ONDE VOCÊ TA?! JÁ TA TARDE!

-Por favor, Nakuru, fale mais baixo. Eu estou no hospital- ele logo emendou para que a garota não gritasse- A Sakura passou mal, e estamos esperando notícias dela.

-AAHHHH! A SAKURA! O que ela tem? Não, não fala, eu to indo ai!- e, antes que Eriol pudesse argumentar, a garota desligou o telefone.

-E então...?- Meilin pergunto curiosa

O garoto de cabelos azul meia noite suspirou, como tivesse perdido uma batalha e respondeu.

- Ela disse que está vindo para cá. Não pude argumentar. – disse como se pedisse desculpas.

Outro momento de silêncio se apoderou dos jovens.

-Eu não agüento mais! Eu vou até aquele quarto.- Shaoran pronunciou e se retirou para o quarto no 5º andar.

-Ele realmente ama ela- comentou Meilin, depois que o primo estava longe.

-É. E pelo que eu tenho percebido, desde que o Shaoran entrou no colégio, ela também o ama- Tomoyo acrescentou.

- Ele deve estar sofrendo muito – Meilin disse com pena.

-Todos estamos- Eriol intercedeu- É melhor deixar ele sozinho lá, subimos mais tarde. E todos concordaram.

Ao chegar no quarto, o médico estava ainda conversando com Fujitaka.

-A cada 3 horas virei aqui, analisar se houve alguma melhora. Com licença.

-Obrigado

-Como ela está? – Shaoran revela sua presença no quarto.

- O estado dela é grave, no momento está tomando soro. – depois de explicar, o médico se retirou.

-Onde estão os outros? – Yukito pergunta amigavelmente

-Eles estão... na lanchonete...- ele diz um pouco absorto, ao olhar a amiga.

-Então vamos lá. Shaoran, você pode ficar aqui com a Sakura por alguns minutos?

-Ah-h - ele corou- Posso! Descansem um pouco, eu...fico aqui

-Obrigado, Shaoran – Fujitaka agradece e eles andam até a porta, porém, Touya não pode deixar de olhar feio para o garoto.

Shaoran sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Sakura. Já havia se passado 4 horas. E ela ainda não acordara.

-"Você tem que melhorar... Que droga! Por que eu não percebi antes? Eu podia ter pedido para ela se cuidar, eu poderia...ter prestado mais atenção...Sakura..."

Pouco depois, Sakura abre os olhos lentamente e demora um pouco para perceber que a figura ao seu lado era Shaoran.

-Sha-Shaoran...?- ela pergunta com a voz fraca.

-Sakura! O que... Você estava louca?!- ele tinha tantas coisas para lhe dizer, como estava feliz por ter acordado, como estava preocupado, como todos estavam esperando que ela melhorasse, que a amava; mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer, foi reprimir a garota.

-Louca? Como assim? O que está acontecendo? A-a onde eu estou? – perguntas começaram a passar pela cabeça dela, quando percebeu que não estava em sua casa.

-Você desmaiou enquanto nos servia chá, então te trouxemos para o hospital. Você não comeu nada durante muito tempo, está muito fraca- ele explica calmamente.

-Eu-eu estou bem, não sei do que você está falando.- ela diz, sem encará-lo.

-É claro que sabe! Sakura, olhe para o seu corpo, você só tem osso e pele!- ele tinha começado a se irritar- Você tem anorexia, o médico já disse! E se você não se cuidar, você pode...- ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Shaoran sabia que ela tinha anorexia, estava preocupado, queria ela bem, mas nunca parou para pensar, realmente,que ela poderia morrer. Isso não poderia ser um seriado médico, em que no final conseguem salvar a paciente? Não conseguiria viver sem Sakura, era ela que alegrava todos os dias dele, que o ajudava, que lhe dava apoio para tudo. Era ela quem ele amava.

Ele se acalmou e segurou a mão da amada e olhou para aqueles olhos esmeralda.

-Sakura, eu quero que me prometa que não vai mais se achar gorda.

- Mas- ele a cortou antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

- E me prometa que vai se alimentar direito.

-Por que diz isso Shaoran? – ela nunca vira o amigo assim.

- Porque eu não quero te perder! – ele disse lacrimejando e soltou a mão da dela- Eu quero poder dizer que eu te amo para o resto da minha vida! Eu...eu não conseguiria viver...sem você do meu lado, Sakura!

Agora, ela estava experimentando todo o tipo de sensação ao mesmo tempo. Estava confusa com o pedido de Shaoran, estava feliz porque ele a amava, estava se sentindo culpada por ter se colocado nessa situação, por ter feito Shaoran se preocupar. Mas, acima de tudo, sentia-se amada.

-Eu..eu também te amo, Shaoran.

-Eu sempre estarei junto de você. _Sempre_. – ele voltou a segurar a mão dela.

Depois de ouvir essas palavras Sakura adormeceu, mas o chinês ficou acordado ao lado dela. Ele olhou para o monitor de batimentos cardíacos, eles estavam fracos. Apertou mais forte a mão da amada. Pouco tempo depois os batimentos cessaram.

-Sa...- estava atônito – Não...N...Nã..o..SAKURA!

OooOoOOoO

_Ahh, Saaa-chan __ O que vai acontecer com ela? *Mmm*_

_Vamos descobrir nos próximos capítulos =D _

_Reviews são bem-vindas_

_Bjos*_

_Mafê Ly**_


	4. O Encontro

**Problemas da Sociedade**

**Capítulo Quatro: O Encontro**

Imediatamente uma equipe médica entrou no quarto e tirou Shaoran de dentro do quarto, ao mesmo tempo que os outros,que estavam na lanchonete chegaram e olharam perplexos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Meilin alarmada

-A...a...- ele não conseguia raciocinar.

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura, Shaoran? – disse Tomoyo quase as lágrimas.

- O..o cora-ção dela...-

Mais nada precisava ser dito, todos entenderam. E não puderam fazer nada, além de esperar e rezar para que ficasse bem. Nesse mesmo momento Nakuru chegou carregando um buquê de flores e ficou assustada com a cena que viu.

Todos estavam no corredor aflitos, olhando para a porta do quarto, esperando que assim conseguissem ver o que acontecia atrás dela.

OoOOoOooOoOO

Só conseguia ver uma luz branca a sua frente. De repente, uma figura feminina aparece a sua frente.

-Mamãe?

-Sakura, minha filha...-ela disse serenamente

Elas se abraçam por um longo tempo. Tanto tempo que não fazia isso, podia-se ver lágrimas caindo dos olhos de Sakura. Estava tão feliz pó ter reencontrado a mãe que nada mais passava na cabeça ela, além de ficar onde estava com quem estava.

-Vamos, mamãe! Agora podemos ficar juntas! – ela disse segurando a mãe pela mão e indo em direção àquela luz forte e branca.

-Não Sakura, você não vai ficar aqui.

- O que? Como assim?- Sakura estava confusa. A mãe não a queria?

-Você irá voltar para Terra. Seus amigos estão preocupados com você, eles querem você de volta. Esqueceu-se?

-Mas...

-Eles precisam mais de você agora, minha filha. Não se preocupe, eu sempre estarei com você. Quando chegar a hora, iremos nos encontrar de novo – e assim, deu um beijo de despedida na testa da filha.

OoOOoOoOOoOoO

**Bom, esse capítulo ficou minúsculo, mas era só pra mostrar o encontro dela com a mãe ^^ Creio que o próximo é um pouco maior e o último T.T**

**Reviews a vontade ;D**

**Bjos***

**Mafê Ly****


	5. Tudo Se Resolve

**Problemas da Sociedade**

**Capítulo Cinco: Tudo se resolve**

No quarto do hospital, os médicos terminaram o trabalho. A equipe estava saindo da sala, então, o médico pode dizer para todos que estavam esperando aflitos no corredor o que aconteceu.

-Houve uma parada cardíaca, mas nós conseguimos estabilizar o coração.

-Ela irá ficar bem, doutor? – Touya pergunta preocupado

-Por enquanto ela está bem, mas vamos monitorar o que acontece.

Assim, o médico se afastou e todos puderam entrar no quarto. Shaoran se apressou e antes que qualquer um pudesse andar até a porta, ele já estava dentro do quarto.

-Sakura!

Não demorou muito, todos já estavam dentro do quarto. Faziam perguntas, se desesperavam, Tomoyo chorava de felicidade. Mas, todas aquelas pessoas ao mesmo tempo no quarto, sufocavam a paciente,que era bombardeada de perguntas e euforia, então Meilin dividiu todas as vistas em grupos, sendo que, cada grupo teria 20 minutos para ficar com Sakura.

Primeiro, entraram Fujitaka, Touya e Yukito. Ficaram 20 minutos, o suficiente para que sentissem que Sakura já melhora do ataque e Fujitaka, mais tranqüilo.

Depois, entraram Tomoyo e Meilin, suas melhores amigas. Tomoyo parara de chorar, mas seus olhos continuavam vermelhos. Meilin estava feliz em ver a amiga melhor. Demoraram o tempo limite delas, e saíram para que Nakuru e Eriol pudessem entrar.

Tomoyo conseguiu se conter, mas Nakuru não. Era uma dupla engraçada essa: Eriol sempre calmo e quieto, e Nakuru fazendo escândalos, dando pulos e gritando. Ela foi ouvida por todo o andar.

-SAKURA! VOCÊ TA MELHOOR? NOSSA, EU CHEGUEI AQUI E FIQUEI CHOCADA COM O QUE ACONTECEU! VOCÊ VAI FICAR MELHOR, SA-CHAN! QUANDO VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI PODEMOS FAZER COMPRAS, NÃO É LEGAL?

Eriol foi obrigado a acalmar Nakuru, dizer algumas palavras de melhoras e então sair do quarto, antes que a garota fizesse mais algum escândalo, e tivessem que tirá-la do hospital.

O último que entrou, sozinho, foi Shaoran. Ao entrar no cômodo, viu-a contemplando o buquê de flores de cerejeira que Nakuru lhe entregou.

-Shaoran!- ela lhe sorriu.

-Sakura...Que bom que está melhor.-ele disse serenamente

-Sim.- fez um momento de silêncio- Obrigada Li.

-Por que?

- Por _sempre_ estar junto de mim.

-Eu te amo Sakura.- ele aproximou-se dela e lhe beijou-a.

Os restos dos minutos passaram, até que todos entraram no quarto para se despedir de Sakura.

-Então, quem vai ficar com ela hoje no hospital?- pergunta Touya, olhando para todos.

-Eu posso ficar com ela hoje.- Yukito se oferece

-Tá, mas amanhã eu vou ficar com essa monstrenga.- ele diz provocando a irmã, como sempre fazia.

-Eu não sou mosntrenga!- nega Sakura, irritada.

Touya ri, era muito bom irritar a irmã.

- Nós viremos te visitar todos os dias, Sakura!- Meilin disse animada.

-Que bom! – ela sorriu meigamente

Quando o horário de visitas acabou, todos foram embora, esperando o dia que Sakura ficaria melhor para sair. Sair com seus amigos, voltar ao colégio, e, principalmente para ficar junto de Shaoran, a pessoa que ela amava.

**Fim**

**OoOOoOOoOoo**

**É isso =D**

**Eu não deixei ela morrer, mas achei que seria muito trágico, chega de tragédia! E também tem um final meio indefinido, não sabemos se ela ficou bem ou não, mas essa é a graça da fanfic XD**

**Reviews a vontade =D**

**Bjos***

**Mafê Ly****


End file.
